Roots
by Le Moon Moon
Summary: When he sets out to find the truth behind the death of his best friend, Eelpaw discovers something that turns his whole life upside-down.
1. Allegances

**ShadowClan**

LEADER:

Silverstar, grey mackerel-tabby male with green eyes

DEPUTY:

Lichenwhisker, dilute tortoiseshell female with yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

Hollyfur, red male with hazel eyes

APPRENTICE: Egretpelt

WARRIORS:

Squirrelstorm, red male with yellow eyes

Russetfoot, red mackerel-tabby male with green eyes

APPRENTICE: Pheasantpaw

Pipitclaw, brown classic-tabby female with orange eyes

Toadstream, brown and white classic-tabby male with green eyes

Mousestripe, brown and white mackerel-tabby female with yellow eyes

Comfreynose, white male with one blue eye and one yellow eye

APPRENTICE: Wrenpaw

Magpiepelt, black and white female with copper eyes

Nightclaw, black male with orange eyes

Shadestripe, grey mackerel-tabby female with hazel eyes

Pikefur, grey spotted-tabby male with yellow eyes

Spiderpelt, tortoiseshell female with yellow eyes

Cranewhisker, grey male with orange eyes

APPRENTICE: Eelpaw

Molefang, grey female with hazel eyes

Aldertail, brown mackerel-tabby male with green eyes

Beetleface, black male with copper eyes

Ravencloud, black female with yellow eyes

Cedarpelt, brown mackerel-tabby male with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Egretpelt, white female with blue eyes

Pheasantpaw, brown spotted-tabby female with green eyes

Wrenpaw, brown and white mackerel-tabby male with yellow eyes

Eelpaw, brown mackerel-tabby male with hazel eyes

QUEENS:

Lizardstripe, tortoiseshell-tabby and white female with green eyes

Brambleflower, brown and white mackerel-tabby female with blue eyes

KITS:

Swankit, white male

Robinkit, tortoiseshell-tabby and white female

Swiftkit, black and white male

ELDERS:

Brightfang, red and white male with blue eyes

Waspheart, cream classic-tabby female with copper eyes

 **ThunderClan**

LEADER:

Yewstar, brown mackerel-tabby female with hazel eyes

DEPUTY:

Stonestripe, grey mackerel-tabby male with orange eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

Mudleaf, brown classic-tabby male with green eyes

WARRIORS:

Greycloud, gray male with orange eyes

Palefoot, cream female with orange eyes

Ottertail, brown classic-tabby male with hazel eyes

Flyfur, black female with yellow eyes

Duckstream, brown mackerel-tabby male with green eyes

APPRENTICE: Falconpaw

Mottlepelt, dilute tortoiseshell and white female with yellow eyes

Shellclaw, gray and white male with green eyes

Lizardnose, tortoiseshell-tabby female with yellow eyes

Squirrelfur, red female with green eyes

Dunnockwhisker, brown mackerel-tabby female with hazel eyes

Batfang, black male with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE: Sandpaw

Patchstorm, black and white male with copper eyes

Snakestripe, brown classic-tabby male with green eyes

Frogheart, brown spotted-tabby female with yellow eyes

Gorseface, cream male with green eyes

Gullfur, gray and white female with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Juniperpaw

Owltail, brown spotted-tabby male with hazel eyes

Duskflower, tortoiseshell female with yellow eyes

Goosepelt, gray male with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Falconpaw, gray spotted-tabby and white female

Sandpaw, cream male

Juniperpaw, gray mackerel-tabby male

QUEENS:

Nightflower, black female with yellow eyes

KITS:

Sheepkit, white male

Patchkit, black and white male

Littlekit, black and white female

ELDERS:

Rookheart, black male with copper eyes

Icetail, white female with orange eyes

Morningstripe, dilute tortoiseshell-tabby female with hazel eyes

 **RiverClan**

LEADER:

Quailstar, brown mackerel-tabby male with yellow eyes

DEPUTY:

Ryeheart, cream female with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

Shellnose, gray male with orange eyes

WARRIORS:

Minnowstorm, grey spotted-tabby male with green eyes

Ratfur, black female with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE: Duckpaw

Fennelwhisker, cream classic-tabby male with copper eyes

Hollyflower, red and white female with yellow eyes

Bleakstripe, grey mackerel-tabby male with orange eyes

APPRENTICE: Yellowpaw

Batcloud, brown classic-tabby female with green eyes

Lightfoot, white male with one green eye and one blue eye

Waxfur, cream female with yellow eyes

Plumpelt, red classic-tabby male with green eyes

APPRENTICE: Rookpaw

Boulderclaw, grey male with green eyes

Molefang, black male with orange eyes

Emberfur, red and white female with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Duckpaw, brown mackerel-tabby male with yellow eyes

Yellowpaw, cream female with copper eyes

Rookpaw, black male with yellow eyes

QUEENS:

Marigoldcloud, red female with yellow eyes

Dusktail, brown spotted-tabby female with green eyes

KITS:

Birchkit, grey male

Willowkit, grey mackerel-tabby male

Firkit, grey male

Maplekit, red mackerel-tabby female

ELDERS:

Crowpelt, black male with orange eyes

Elmwhisker, brown ticked-tabby female with green eyes

 **WindClan**

LEADER:

Sloestar, black female with green eyes

DEPUTY:

Poppyheart, red female with yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

Leopardleaf, brown spotted-tabby male with orange eyes

APPRENTICE: Crowpaw

WARRIORS:

Dipperpelt, black and white male with copper eyes

Eagleclaw, brown mackerel-tabby female with green eyes

Ternwhisker, gray and white male with hazel eyes

APPRENTICE: Shellpaw

Snailfur, brown classic-tabby female with yellow eyes

Dacepelt, gray male with orange eyes

APPRENTICE: Minnowpaw

Aspentail, gray mackerel-tabby female with green eyes

Ivynose, black male with orange eyes

Troutfoot, tortoiseshell female with yellow eyes

Loonface, gray and white male with blue eyes

Robinstripe, tortoiseshell-tabby female with green eyes

APPRENTICE: Cloudpaw

Sorrelcloud, red mackerel-tabby male with yellow eyes

Fennelclaw, cream male with copper eyes

APPRENTICES:

Crowpaw, black female with yellow eyes

Shellpaw, white male with one blue eye and one yellow eye

Minnowpaw, gray spotted-tabby female with green eyes

Cloudpaw, gray and white male with orange eyes

QUEENS:

Antpelt, black female with orange eyes

KITS:

Thistlekit, gray mackerel-tabby female

Nettlekit, gray male

Rosekit, red female

ELDERS:

Partridgestorm, brown mackerel-tabby male

Mothtail, brown mackerel-tabby female


	2. Prologue

Eelpaw's eyes flickered open. Crouching in front of him was Egretpelt, her white fur fluffed out and her blue eyes twinkling. She reached out a single paw and gently tapped Eelpaw's shoulder, then stood up. Nodding, Eelpaw jumped to his paws, then grinned at the medicine cat apprentice and darted out of the apprentices' den.

The young cats trotted side by side out of the ShadowClan camp, free of their training responsibilities for the moment. Overhead, the early-morning sun shone brightly in a clear blue sky.

The pair of apprentices finally stopped in a small clearing. Eelpaw scooped up a fallen leaf and playfully tossed it in the direction of Egretpelt, who batted at it with soft paws before throwing it into the air and watching it drift down.

The two had been friends since kithood - Eelpaw was the most patient with the deaf Egretpelt, while Egretpelt was the most willing to spend time with shy Eelpaw. Since Egretpelt had chosen to be a medicine cat their relationship was strictly platonic, but close nonetheless. Most cats had said they were like brother and sister.

Eelpaw pushed through the undergrowth, looking around, then gestured with his tail to a short, leafy plant, tipping his head questioningly. Egretpelt sniffed at it for a moment, then nodded and mimed a cat coughing. Eelpaw took it to mean that this herb was indeed useful, so he stepped aside and let Egretpelt pick the leaves.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eelpaw thought he saw a flash of black fur. He turned around, ears pricked, but saw only the empty clearing, with a gentle breeze pushing dead leaves from the branches.

Then he heard a low, soft growling noise from nearby. His eyes widening, he turned to nudge Egretpelt -

Suddenly he felt a sharp, intense pain at the back of his neck. Cringing and crying out, he fell forward, reaching out with claws extended as he struggled to stand. Strong paws pushed his face into the leaves and a snarl emanated from above him. He heard a shriek from Egretpelt, and fought harder to break free - he felt an overwhelming stinging at the back of his head, and suddenly everything went black.


	3. Chapter 1

Eelpaw blinked groggily. "Wh-what h-h-happened?" he murmured, mind foggy.

Hollyfur leaned over the apprentice, his gaze pitying. "It's all right," he meowed gently, setting down a sweet-smelling leaf next to his patient's nest. "Eat this, it'll make you feel better."

Eelpaw sniffed at the herb, confused. "Wh-where's E-Egretpelt?" he asked suddenly, sitting up. A throbbing pain shot up the back of his neck, prompting him to wince and hiss in agony.

The red-pelted medicine cat averted his eyes. "Eat the thyme leaf," he repeated softly, wrapping his tail around his paws and staring at the ground.

Twitching and clenching his teeth against the pain, Eelpaw complied, swallowing the small leaf easily. He collapsed back into his nest, eyes half-open. "E-Egretpelt is g-gonna m-m-miss me," he muttered, shutting his eyes. He thought he heard a soft sob from Hollyfur.

For a while Eelpaw slipped in and out of consciousness, the world blurry and distant. Curled in his nest, he didn't move even while awake, more out of pain than anything else; he ate the herbs and drank the water that was given to him, but he has no appetite for prey.

Then, seemingly out of the blue, Eelpaw snapped out of this blurred state. He awoke with a start, breathing quickly from a frightening dream he couldn't remember; the medicine den was dark and cool, but outside the moon shone clear and bright, as though it was beckoning him. Ignoring the ache in his neck and shoulders, the brown tabby jumped to his paws and padded out of the den, staring up at the sky.

Suddenly he bumped into something. He took a pace back to see Silverstar, the Clan's leader, and immediately meowed: "Sorry!"

The gray tabby flicked his tail-tip dismissively. "It's great to see you feeling better, Eelpaw," he said calmly, looking the apprentice up and down. "You survived quite the attack... I assure you those rogues won't be coming back again."

Eelpaw stood for a moment, confused. "Rogues?"

Silverstar blinked. "Yes, the rogues who attacked you and-" He broke off with a small cough.

Suddenly Eelpaw had a moment of realisation. "Oh! Me and Egretpelt," he finished. "Speaking of which, where is Egretpelt? I didn't see her in the medicine den at all."

The ShadowClan leader shifted his paws and looked away. After a long while, he turned back to the apprentice, his green eyes sad. "No one told you?"

"Told me what?" Eelpaw felt a chill run down his spine. "What happened to her?"

Silverstar took a pace forward and rested his tail atop Eelpaw's. For a moment he was quiet, then he meowed gently: "You see, the rogues-they don't have a code like we do, so they-"

Eelpaw jerked away from the leader, his eyes wide. "They didn't _kill_ her!" he gasped, head reeling. "They couldn't have! No!"

The gray male looked sad. "I'm so sorry, Eelpaw," he said softly. "I know you were closer to her than anyone...but she watches us from StarClan now."

Eelpaw froze. "No," he whispered. " _No!_ " The brown tabby's breath came in shallow gasps, and his fur stood on end. It couldn't be! This wasn't right! Suddenly he tore away from Silverstar, sprinting away, away from camp. He started to sob as he came to the clearing he and Egretpelt used to go to, and threw himself on the ground. For a moment he laid there, the night forest silent apart from his uneven breathing.

He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to move, not wanting to leave this place. The moss was so very soft, like Egretpelt's fur... and her scent still lingered here...

Suddenly his eyes opened. He was in the medicine den again; he must have fallen asleep, and some cat must have carried him back to camp.

He sat up in his nest, trembling. The den was lighter now; it was morning, but Hollyfur was gone. Next to his nest was a small bundle of herbs. Eelpaw pushed them away, feeling numb. How could he ever recover, when Egretpelt was gone? He laid his head on his paws, overwhelmed by grief.

 _StarClan, why did you take her?_


	4. Chapter 2

"Eelpaw?"

Eelpaw opened his eyes. The evening air was crisp and cool, perfect weather for hunting, but Eelpaw lacked the motivation to get up. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, either, so he kept his head on his paws and ignored the call of his name. It had been two days since he'd found out about Egretpelt's death, but he was still overwhelmed by shock and sadness.

"Eelpaw? Are you awake?"

Eelpaw lifted his head and met the eyes of Hollyfur. He ignored the prickling sensation at the back of his head and neck, no doubt from the scars the rogues had left on him. He felt a twinge of sadness again as he struggled to remember the incident.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" the ginger-pelted male meowed. Though his tone of voice was cheery and light, the medicine cat's hazel eyes betrayed his sadness. Eelpaw remembered that Egretpelt was Hollyfur's apprentice; perhaps he was taking it worse than Eelpaw, but concealing it better. He felt a sudden rush of sympathy for the worn-out healer.

"I'm a little tired," Eelpaw replied honestly, shifting his paws in the soft patient-nest. "H-How about you?"

Hollyfur padded to his own nest with a soft sigh. "I'm missing Egretpelt," he admitted softly, collapsing into the moss and laying his head on his front paws. "She was so dedicated, so eager to learn and help other cats..." His voice broke.

"I know how you feel," Eelpaw said quietly.

For a moment they sat in silence. Then Hollyfur lifted his head. "We'll catch those rogues eventually," he growled.

"I wish," Eelpaw huffed, turning his head. "I'd make them feel every bit of pain they inflicted on her. Twice that, even."

Hollyfur stared at him. "I'm serious."

"So am I," Eelpaw retorted. He bared his teeth as he pictured his attackers. "I'll find them myself. And make them pay."

"Well, your wounds are pretty much healed - even though they'll leave some scarring," Hollyfur meowed. "Perhaps you could persuade Silverstar to let you help track down the rogue band. After all, they've been bothering the other Clans too, the leaders said so at the Gathering."

Eelpaw shook his head. "I'll do it myself," he repeated with a snarl. "I don't need Silverstar's approval. He doesn't care."

"Well-"

Eelpaw jumped to his paws. "I'll be back when those rogues are dead!" he hissed. He started to bound out of the medicine den.

"Wait!"

Hollyfur scooped up a few small leaves and dropped them in front of Eelpaw. "Travelling herbs," he explained.

Eelpaw lapped them up quickly, but didn't seem to taste them. He pelted out of the den, streaking for the camp entrance.


End file.
